Certain electric motors have a drive element and a gear component that define a drive assembly. With such drive assemblies, there is a need to provide dampening of the drive element and gear component when a system (e.g., a automotive window regulator) employing the drive assembly reaches end of travel and the motor stalls. Currently, this function is achieved by placing rubber dampeners located radially around the axis of rotation inside the drive assembly. As the system reaches the end of travel, the drive element of the assembly stops while the gear component of the assembly continues to rotate. The dampener absorbs this kinetic energy while the motor stalls. The additional component of the rubber dampener adds cost and increases assembly time of the motor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a drive assembly of a motor having a kinetic energy dampening feature without the need for additional components of the assembly.